Malfoy Madness Vol12
by Librarybeauty
Summary: The Malfoy family has grieved, but it's time to move on. They are doing it the best way they can. Keeping each other close. ONESHOT DMHG Rated M.


Author's note: I update so fast

Author's note: I update so fast. Anyway so here is the next volume. Sorry but I've been so busy the last two days. I'm running around because my mother-in-law had a panic attack of some kind….I think its Prozac but anyway that's my opinion. Or maybe she swallowed one of her husband's Viagra on accident…I have no clue. Writing this on my laptop inside her hospital room because she wants to make sure everything is alright and my life is a living hell. My husband is out of the country on some business trip so I'm left with the evil version of Paula Dean and Martha Stewart. Wait Martha Stewart is evil…

Anyway so…Yeah she wants me to look up recipes for her upcoming church banquet even though I told her jokingly to make pot brownies…I WAS JUST JOKING! She didn't think I was so funny. She recommended rice crispies and I said "You know there are hidden ingredients in rice crispies." I was laughing…she wasn't. Anyway while I'm living in hell I hope you enjoy this chapter. My poor baby is at the horrible woman's house, which is my MIL's sister! ….yea I hate this. I'm ready to kill my self. –Ebony.

Rating: M for Malfoy mature content…because Malfoy's do it better.

Disclaimer: Sadly J.K. Rowling owns the Malfoys. However I get to control what they do! Also that 'mum in convertible thing' was from gingerbread! I'm not stealing her work!

Winks and flips imaginary long blonde Malfoy hair

Special thanks: **Crystalight22,** I know…It's a lot…but trust me you'll get Shaun's whole story in this chapter. Thanks for the review doll! **Dolphinroxy, **I know so emotional. Oh my baby is 4 months old and a monster! Hehehe but my monster. Thanks for the review love. **J2poet, **Sorry I'm evil…but the plot gets better for the Malfoys in this volume. On the Daisy and Max thing, they have grown up around rich and powerful people. So of course they know if someone is drunk, booze is like water at those parties. They are privileged children; they seem to be a bit more mature then regular kids…hehehe. Thanks for the review! **Twitchy The Squirrel, **I want to make that shirt so bad! …hmmm I'm adding it to my 'to do list'. Ill get around to it and put a picture of it on my profile if I ever do it! On Max being demented, well hello…look who his family is. His mother may make that family be nice but some evil genes can come back and bite Hermione on the butt! Also Pansy is just a very open sexual person, like her very crude husband…hmmm perfect match. Max and Daisy are still five almost six in this volume…they are just privileged children and when you grow up in that kind of environment you become a bit mature. Trust me they know when their parents are drunk. Especially Max because Hermione never lets her guard down…well except for certain occasions. Sorry about the deaths…but it's just part of the twist. Thank you Sweetheart! **SakuFlame, **yes very sad…thanks for the review. You're a sweetie! **Hidden but Seen, **Aww was camp fun? Thanks for the review darling! **Phelix, **yes I have read gingerbread! One of my favorite books. Lol thanks for the review dear. **TVaddict1981, **Thanks I make people cry…which makes me feel bad. AWW YOU CALLED ME SWEETIE! 0.0 So nice of you….SWEETHEART! Thanks for the review! **AerintheWhiteKnight, **Ill do what I can to make Mione's dad pay. Thanks for the review, Darling! **Bbycaks01, **Ill try to make this one happier! AWW MUCH LOVE TOO YOU TOO! -Tackle hugs-

-

-

-P.S. I'm listening to Kanye West 'Stronger'

Jay-Z's 'dirt off your shoulder'

Rihanna's 'Umbrella'

And Flyleaf's 'Something I can never have' on my ipod because it kind of shows how Hermione feels and how I feel in this damn hospital room! Is it me or do hospitals smell like urine! Ugh I'm ready to vomit!

-

-

Black has invaded the household. It seems like everything is black. A week may have passed but the wound is now just starting to heal. The children are back to normal, it's a bit hard for Max but he is okay…it's just hard to see his mum not really in her right ways. Hermione tries to be happy and cheerful like she usually is but when she is planning the funeral and taking care of everything else it gets to her.

Plus her brother is not able to help her with him being on a Van's tour, but his wife Wendy flew in to help and brought Haley there daughter with her. Shaun's manager couldn't get him the time off so he had to at least make an appearance with Tony Hawk then he could go home. So till then Wendy took his place.

"Mione, it will be okay…you know Emily wouldn't want us to be sad right now, or the kids to be gloomy either." Wendy with her cherry red streaked and black hair sits holding a brown hair toddler. Wendy was a skater, before she met Hermione's brother and got knocked up. Also the fact Shaun's father left made him feel emotionally attached to Wendy so he married her and right after got a deal with Vans and MTV.

"I know…" Hermione said taking a deep breath and watching her son outside on the terrace looking at a peacock and laughing at it as it chased the pebbles he was throwing.

"So...what are we going to do with dad? You know Derek…he was in pieces and I was there for a week but you know…he wants to get rid of her stuff." Wendy said it hurt her but not as much as it hurts Hermione.

"I thought there was a lawyer; you know mum's lawyer was going to tell us what we get. See I don't want any money…I just want a few of her heirlooms." Hermione said looking at her tea…she didn't feel like drinking anything. She puts the expensive china piece down and puts her head in her hands.

Wendy shrugs; she hears the contagious giggles of Haley and baby Teagan in the next room watching baby Einstein…which is like crack for babies. "I don't know, I'm apparently not one of her children I'm only her child by marriage, they wont let me know anything…I wish I could help you more."

Hermione looks up and nods she pats Wendy's hand and doesn't even look up. She grabs a black leather book and opens it, Hermione's little funeral planning book. Everything was in there. Hermione really was OCD when it came to these things. "His name is Godfrey Simmons…"

Wendy gulps, "I wouldn't tell your father in law you have another family lawyer…I'm sort of scared of them."

Hermione has a small smile on her face, "They aren't that bad. Narcissa just isn't use to seeing tattoos on a woman. Plus Lucius is just very protective over law matters…if it isn't the Malfoy lawyers then it must be overlooked before anyone can touch it. Draco is the same way…"

Wendy looks at her tattoos; she was an American skater girl from Manhattan and didn't get it. "What's wrong with my tattoos?"

Hermione looks up, "Nothing…Narcissa is just old-fashioned. I have a tattoo…she just has never seen it."

Wendy laughs like she can't believe Hermione the lady of all ladies has a tattoo! "Bull shit…no you don't."

Hermione looks around and stands up to make sure the coast is clear, she pulls down her jean hem a bit and on her milky white skin right underneath her hip-bone she has a snake. "See…like I said…I have a tattoo."

"Wow…that's bad ass." Wendy smiles and her pierced lip grin is actually beautiful.

Hermione nods, "Whoever tells you that it doesn't hurt while your drunk is an f'ing liar."

Wendy touches it, "Ni-ce, so when did you get it?"

Hermione pulls her hem back up and pulls down her black and white designer tank top. "After graduation, you know I was like 'his'. It's the Malfoy crest…it's on the family ring. If I wasn't so drunk I wouldn't have got it…" Hermione sits up straight like a lady. It's funny how she went from Hogwarts teenager dishing about her yummy tattoo and boy to Mummy Malfoy so quickly.

"Well your lucky you married him, now it's like well you're a Malfoy. but imagine if you didn't. That'd take some explaining." Wendy laughs and sips her tea. She looked to young to be a mum but so did Hermione really.

The fact Hermione loved Draco so much she really couldn't see her not married to Draco. "Yeah…that'd suck. It's like one of those groupies with an aerosmith tattoo on their ass."

Wendy asks, "So that tattoo Draco and Lucius have…is that a family tattoo?"

Hermione knew she was talking about the 'dark mark' which wasn't talked about in the family, Lucius and Draco and Narcissa hate talking about that part of their lives, "Umm, no actually it's kind of something we don't talk about…"

Wendy looks confused, but wasn't going to push it further. She knew Hermione was a witch and just thought it was something to do with that, "Oh, okay…I'm sorry."

Hermione puts on a weak smile, which was the best she could do at this point, "its fine…you didn't know. Anyway have you met my sister Marline?" For the first time in the past week she had forgotten about her mother's death.

Wendy shakes her head, "Sorry, your brother travels a lot I never really got to meet your family. I feel bad, but I only met Emily about 5 times. See she was there when I had Haley but after that Shaun's career really picked up. We were always traveling and I feel so bad but…your brother expressed feelings of me not seeing you guys. Well he talked about you a lot. All the tricks you pulled on him, you're his older sister who married a millionaire and became a mum. He knew about Max and was scared to come talk to you…so you can imagine how happy was to see you at Disneyland."

Hermione nodded, she understood. If Draco had expressed feelings about her not seeing his family she wouldn't have done it either, "I understand…I understand completely."

"Really…good. I was so afraid. If it makes you feel better he kept a lot of the magazines you were in…like when Draco was in Forbes Most Wealthy he saw the picture of you in there and framed it." She was smiling now.

Hermione nodded, "I'm surprised my mum didn't tell me she had met you…then again she was always good at keeping secrets." Hermione begins to stare at the wall…her memories were eating her alive again. The deepest memory came…

**Flashback….**

"**Draco really…blindfolding me, when I'm about to go to your parent's party is really not the best way to win a woman's heart." Hermione is giggling…blindfolded and holding onto Draco's hand.**

**He rolls his eyes and holds her close; he leads her into a shop. It's eleven at night, and she looks dead stunning in an evening gown. "Don't worry about the stupid party we have good reason to be late…"**

"**Draco at least tell me where you're taking me…please. And what do you mean stupid party….you had me come from my exam at St Mungos early for this party!"**

"**Fine we are at 171 New Bond Street in London…" **

"**Are we at someone's house?" **

"**No…" He takes the blindfold off, "We are at Harry Winston…"**

**Hermione stands there, "Seriously Draco buying your parents a present this close to the party is a bit mean…plus the hours say 10 am to 6 pm…look at the time!"**

**He opens the door and says, "They open for very wealthy people Mione…and I'm a Malfoy."**

**Hermione rolls her eyes and picks up her black silk chiffon dress and walks into the diamond parlor. Everything sparkled. It was black and it had Gold linings. It was one of those stores Hermione wished she could go into but never ever bothered, she couldn't afford anything. "Okay so what are we looking for your parents?"**

**The associates that worked there were awake, clean and crisp and ready to serve. Draco smiled, they all curtsied or nodded there heads, "Mr. Malfoy…welcome."**

**Hermione huffed, great build up his ego even more. He grabbed her by the arm, "Stand here."**

**Hermione folded her arms, "They are your parents, why don't you pick something out?"**

**Draco looked at her, "Because we aren't shopping for my parents…"**

"**Then what are we doing here? Looking at the world's most expensive jewelry collection?"**

**Draco had a secret smile on his face, "Can you show Mrs. Granger what I had in mind for a collection we were talking about over the phone?"**

**The woman nodded, "Definitely sir…"**

**Other assistants came and started placing millions upon thousands of dollars worth of jewelry for them to look at. Hermione looked at Draco, "Are we buying you some jewelry?"**

**He couldn't believe how smart she was and that she wasn't getting the picture! "Hermione…these are engagement rings…"**

**Hermione wasn't thinking, so worried about getting to the party she shook her head, "So we are buying engagement rings?" She took a few seconds and then her face suddenly changed she had realized what this whole trip was about, "Oh…"**

**He laughed, he had captured her speechless, "Pick something out…"**

**She didn't look to sure, "but…I-I…you…I…"**

**He laughed, he looked at the jeweler, "How about that one." He pointed at a shining cluster of 5 carat diamonds.**

**The lady looked at a confused and emotion stricken Hermione and took her hand without warning and slipped the large ring on Hermione's finger. "What do you think mam?"**

**Hermione was still speechless and on the verge of tears, "I…I…but…so pretty…"**

**Draco was enjoying finally after so many years in Hogwarts, He finally made her speechless! Yes! Score! "Mmm, too little need something bigger."**

**Hermione is still mumbling in shock as the lady slips it off her finger and slips the ring back into the velvet pouch. "Yes, sir. So how large were you thinking?"**

**Draco looks at Hermione crying in joy, not over the diamonds but over the fact he was proposing. "I was thinking about fifteen carats…or more."**

**The woman smiles, she was going to get promoted! Hermione starts squealing…and ruining her makeup. Draco looks at her, "You okay?"**

**She looks at him and sniffles, "You're proposing?"**

**He nods, "Well…yes. What do you think I'm doing?"**

**The woman takes Hermione's hand and slips on a large diamond ring, "It's a sixteen carat diamond emerald cut with platinum setting…does it trigger your fancy?"**

**Draco smiles at Hermione's hand, ignoring her crying. The lady snickers at the scene, he seems to be enjoying watching her have an emotional breakdown yet, she would too if a man was willing to pay a bunch of money for an engagement ring. "Yes, it's perfect…"**

**The woman smiles, "Would you like it wrapped or wear it out of the store?"**

**He looked at Hermione, this is where she would say yes or no…did she want the ring or not. **

**Hermione sniffles and she is still crying hysterically she looks up and takes a deep breath, "Ill wear it…" she starts crying again.**

**A man comes with a chair for her, "Do you need to sit down…mam?"**

**Draco finally knew what to do; he grabbed her cell-phone and dialed her mother's number, "Here talk to your mum." One thing he learned was Hermione's mum was her best friend.**

**Hermione sat down on the chair, and grabbed the phone…**

"**Hello?" Emily asked on the other line. "Mione is that you?" apparently Draco had planned the whole thing, and had already informed her mother before hand. Of course he did, he had asked for her hand in marriage. **

**Hermione mumbles, "DRACO PROPOSED!" she is crying. **

**Emily is laughing, "Why are you crying? You know how hard it was to keep this secret from you?" How could she keep this secret from her? It was huge!**

"**Because…because I thought…I thought he didn't love me like that…" Hermione said looking at Draco talking to the counter lady, looking at more diamonds and looking at Hermione.**

**Emily laughs, "well he does…Hermione?"**

"**Yeah?" Hermione says still crying.**

"**How's the ring?"**

**Hermione burst out in tears again, "BEAUT-IFUL!"**

**Emily laughs hard, "Hermione…"**

"**Yeah?" she sniffles.**

"**Get off the phone and hug your future husband…my future son-in-law. Kiss him more like it…"**

**Hermione nods, and says solemnly, "Yes mam." She gets up and sniffles and nearly jumps on him. She kisses him forgetting to hang up the phone. **

**Draco asks, "Is that a yes?" him panting as Hermione hugs him tight and cries against him.**

**Hermione nods as he wipes her tears, "good, now shall we buy you a matching necklace and bracelet…maybe some earrings?"**

**Hermione looked on the verge of tears again…she took a deep breath and kissed him again. This one was deep and long….this time she left Draco speechless.**

**Draco raises the phone to his ear, "She'll call you back later." He hangs up.**

**Hermione kisses him again and hugs him tight she whispers against his chest, hugging him like a fangirl with a teddy bear. "You proposed."**

**He kisses the top of her head, "You sound surprised…"**

**She looks up and hugged him, she loved this man…forget all those times he made fun of her, or the times they hated each other. He loved her…he proposed to her. He called her mother. He asked for her hand in marriage. She was very happy. She found someone who loved her and didn't care about her past, or her family. He accepted her…he was her hero. Like the ones in books she read, he was her fairytale. Her mother was right; her prince did come…even if it was an unexpected person. **

**End of flashback…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Mione?" Wendy asks concerned, it was like Hermione had blacked out. Thinking she might have to go get Draco or something…

Hermione sniffles and wipes her eyes, "It's nothing…forget it."

"Are you okay?"

Hermione trembles and nods, "Yeah…I'm fine." A croak came out of her lips.

-

-

-

Draco was in his office reading a document, and writing some type of letter. Max had colored on his others so he had to start over with these documents. Just one of the joys of being a father…

He saw Hermione come into his office and run to him. He stands up and holds her, "What's wrong?"

She shudders and leans against him, "Is she really gone?"

He sits and pulls her up on his lap. Her head on his chest, her legs held across his lap while he holds her close, "its hard…I know."

She sobs, "She isn't coming back..."

He holds his wife, he has no idea of how to make her feel better in this situation, with captain's death she cried for awhile but with her mother, this was way different. "…"

"Draco, I love you…" She says loving how close he is to her. She craved to hear his heart-beat to feel him alive. She needed to hear something alive, someone she loved as much as her mother. She craved his musky smell and his loving warmth. She was slowly feeding her hunger just having him hold her.

"I love you too." He says and means it. She still smells and feels like she did when he first fell in love with her. Her hair smelt like vanilla and lavender and her soft milky skin like honey. It was enough to make him insane…or at least wonder why he used to say she smelt. How could a mudblood smell so damn good and be a mudblood. It used to haunt him. Till he finally grabbed her and kissed her right there in front of potter and Weasley in the middle of the hall. In front of half of the school population. How her kiss was sticky and sweet like cotton-candy from honeydukes and her lips were the softest taste of sin he had ever tasted leaving him wanting more…craving her as much as she craved him. He didn't know it then but he was hooked…the more he got the more he wanted.

Hermione asks, "You remember when you called my mother after you proposed? What happened when you asked for my hand?"

He took a deep breath, he didn't know if she needed to hear a story about her mother right now, but he decided to tell her anyway. He could never say no to her, not to her honey hazel eyes and especially when they were filled with tears. He strokes her cheek and kisses her button nose, "I was nervous…"

**Flashback…**

**There's a garden behind a small London town house. Derek sat reading a book and sipping some lemonade. Emily was gardening. **

**Draco stood there wondering what to say. Wondering if he should ask Derek or Emily or Richard for her hand in marriage. He had no clue what to do. It wasn't right. **

**Malfoys never thought before they acted. So why was he so upside the head…could Hermione actually send him into a crazy love-hungry quest to ask for her hand in marriage. Well…yeah actually because he was out of his fucking mind. **

**He finally swallowed his nervousness and straightened his pinstriped suit and walked up. "Hello...Emily." **

**Emily looks up, her sunhat covered with fake birds…making Draco wonder if they were real or not. What was with those stupid hats anyway? Dirt on her face and her brown hair resembles Hermione's in curls around her shoulders. "Yes?"**

"**I was wondering if…ugh…I was hoping too…"**

**Derek put his book down, he was watching and getting up.**

**Draco took a deep breath, "Mam, I'm asking for Hermione's hand in marriage. I know…I'm supposed to ask the father but I don't have Richard's address but I wanted to know if you had it."**

**If he would have stopped talking so fast Emily would have asked him if he wanted a glass of lemonade, Instead a small smile appeared upon her lips, "There's no point…"**

**Draco was blown back, "Excuse me?"**

"**Hermione's father won't give a care…you did the right thing by coming to see me. However I'm disappointed you didn't just ask me." She gets up and dusts herself off and picks up a pot and starts walking towards the other part of the garden.**

**Draco follows, "I'm sorry, I…I-" he was cut off by Emily. Hermione too had the power to do that.**

"**Look Draco…you are a great person. I just think you aren't right for my daughter…" Emily says like a slap to the face…she begins to walk back towards the table of flowers.**

**Draco follows, "Excuse me?" **

**She rolls her eyes and finally puts the pot down, "Look….do you know how much pain you caused my daughter in the past seven years?"**

**He nods and gulps, "Mam, I'm sorry for that…really I am."**

**Derek laughs like Draco is in deep shit so therefore he is staying out of it. He picks up his book and begins to read again. He always has to deal with his wife and he makes and effort not having to deal with his wife.**

**Emily puts her hand on her hips, "You are? Really? So this isn't some game to get my daughter into bed with you or something?" she had heard plenty about Draco Malfoy well enough to think she knew what he was doing…**

**The fact was, he was truly asking for her hand in marriage, plus he had already taken her virginity two months before on graduation night. "Mam, no…I really want to marry your daughter."**

**Emily looked into his eyes, she saw truth…even the best lairs couldn't beat her detection skills...she had been a single mother they knew when someone was lying, "your actually truthful about this…aren't you?"**

**Draco nods and says, "Look I know she is your only daughter and you're very close." He should know this because Hermione cried for a whole hour before they had sex saying she was scared her mother would find out…which would usually be a turn off for some guys but Draco actually loved her enough to let her cry. To let her know he cared. **

"**I give you my blessing…just one question." Emily looked stern like the father was supposed to be.**

**Draco felt like the world was released from his shoulders, "Yes mam…anything."**

"**Can I see the ring?" she said turning from hardcore mum to gushy best friend of the future bride.**

**He smiles, "I was actually going to let her pick it out, at Tiffany's or Harry Winston's or something…maybe get it engraved somewhere in our world…a charm. I want it to be special. I was going to call after I talked to you. No expense is to much for Hermione."**

**She looks very happy, "God what did my daughter do to deserve someone like you?"**

**Derek walks up, his hands in his pocket, thinking Draco had just got yelled at. His smile disappeared when he saw Emily's face; she said to Derek while hitting his chest, "Why couldn't you do something like that!"**

**Shaun pops out behind a bush, "You sure Hermione didn't put some voodoo spell on him? Right dragon man…your under a spell?"**

**Draco smirks, "No…I'm not in some spell I actually love your sister." Draco wonders when he become a gushy love guru; he hid it and blamed his sudden outburst of love towards Hermione on simple hormones. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys simply did not do that.**

**Shaun takes a deep breath, "yeah sure…right."**

**Draco stares at him, Shaun finally stops smiling, "Holy fucking crap! You actually like my sister!"**

**Marline is almost melting away, she is holding a romance novel of some kind and blinking up at Draco from the patio swing, "Aww how romantic…the babies will be so beautiful…"**

**Shaun looks disgusted, "Eww, I don't even want to think of Hermione and…eww." He puts fingers in his ears and walks away he jumps on his skateboard and rides off, "Later dude."**

**Emily hugs him, "Welcome to the family…"**

**Derek takes a deep breath and mutters, "Show off."**

**Emily hits him again "Shut up Derek! Go finish your book. Me and Draco will go in for some tea…come dear. Come. Ill show you pictures of Hermione if you'd like. I just baked some cookies."**

**-**

**-end of flashback…**

**-**

"Then she showed me pictures of you…" He smiled and looks down at his wife who is thinking or just soaking up the entire story.

Hermione did something she hadn't done in the past week. It made Draco feel a little bit better. Hermione was slowly becoming herself again. Hermione was sarcastic, "I would have ran…"

He kissed her head and lost himself in her curls, "I didn't…" He holds her hands and wraps his arms around her stomach.

Hermione closed her eyes, she really needed to let him get back to his work, but it was so hard.

-

-

-

-

The funeral was beautiful; Emily was buried with her favorite colors and they way that she intended to be buried. Or in her will she said 'just bury me in a hole and call it a day.' A lot of people were there, some that had worked with her, some that knew her, some that told Hermione how she went out of her way to make them happy and mostly family. Now after the funeral Hermione wanted to be alone with her thoughts…everybody had left for the memorial. Well except Teagan…except Hermione had kept her there.

Hermione looked damn good in black however she isn't starring at her beautiful Susan Milliken shoes. She is starring at the coffin, covered in roses and different water crests. Her head bowed, her hair around her shoulders…tears streaming down her face.

She stood completely still, like a dead and cold statue…holding Teagan. Teagan looks at the coffin, not so sure of what it is.

She puts her daughter down for a second so she can get tissue, but the biggest surprise comes from such a sad circumstance. Teagan begins to walk towards the coffin. Hermione's frown turns into a weak smile, "Teagan?"

Teagan hadn't mastered it, so she had fell, but she got back up and reached the coffin and then another miracle happened, she said her first word, "Granma."

Hermione was now shedding happy tears. She reached her daughter and picked her up. "Yeah…you said your first word."

Hermione was in a mix of happiness and sadness it was too much. She knew if her mother was there she would want Hermione to focus on Teagan and not her death, but it's so damn hard. She grabs Teagan against her cheek and cries; it was her baby girl, and her daughter like her mother and her. It was another generation and she loved the baby too much. It all made sense, that Teagan had made it right in time so Hermione could take over.

Emily lives off in Teagan…the same glitter in her eyes and the same energetic spirit. The way Teagan got right back up showed Emily's determinedness.

Hermione held her close, she couldn't wait to show Draco, but most importantly she couldn't wait to see Teagan life. Live the way Emily lived.

-

-

Hermione had caught up at the memorial service. Sitting there in the garden with Narcissa as she smiled at Teagan. "She said Granma."

"It's hard…that her first word is after my mother." Hermione said watching Narcissa hold Teagan.

Narcissa smiles, "She could be talking about me too."

Hermione laughs and looks at Narcissa, "You going to let them actually call you grandma?"

Narcissa thought for a second, "No your right, it is after your mother dear."

Hermione cracks up laughing, "You're stubborn."

Narcissa shrugs, "No I just like being called Grandmere." She looks at Hermione who is actually being very strong for the circumstances facing her right now. She reaches over and kisses Hermione's head, "It's going to be alright Mione."

Hermione takes a deep breath, "I know…"

Narcissa lets her go and sees Hermione's friends coming to talk. She gets up with Teagan, "Now, if you will excuse me dear, I'm going to show off my adorable baby granddaughter."

Hermione smiles, "You're going to say that Teagan's first word is after you…aren't you?"

Narcissa smiles, "Well yes of course I am…Roblinda Vane is here and she has been bragging on and on about that primate she calls a grandchild! How do you think it will sound when she finds out the baby's first word was after her wonderful and beautiful Grandmere? Exactly dear, exactly." She blows Hermione a kiss and walks off to a crowd of older ladies holding babies. 'Grandchildren' club Hermione guessed.

The ladies all cooed over Teagan making Hermione laugh as Narcissa held her head up high and started to brag…god she was bad. Using her grandchild for sheer enjoyment of making the other ladies pissed. She was a Malfoy.

Ginny, Pansy and Mary sat next to Hermione.

"It was a beautiful ceremony Mione." Ginny says putting her hand on Hermione's leg.

Pansy sat next to her on the other side, "Yes, it was."

Mary sat quietly; she really doesn't know what to say in these certain situations.

Pansy looks at Hermione's feet, "I see you are matching today." The day after Hermione's mum died Hermione wore one wrong pair of shoes and now she'll forever be scrutinized.

Mary spoke up, "Mione, I…I have a question."

Mione looked at her, "Yes Mary?"

Mary broke down in tears, "How do you keep being so pretty!"

Pansy and Ginny crack up laughing; Mary really wanted to know how Hermione could look so good on such an awful day.

Hermione hugged Marry, "I have to look okay, for my kids. I don't think they can take me looking like a washed up druggie…"

Mary sniffed, "Sorry I get so emotional at these things…"

Hermione nodded and sees Max across the courtyard sitting alone. He doesn't look happy.

The girls sat there and watched Hermione get up without a moments hesitation and make her way towards Max.

Ginny takes a deep breath, "Poor Max."

Pansy nods, "Poor baby…poor Mione."

Mary wipes her eyes, "This stinks….and my makeup is ruined!"

Jock walks up he is wearing a tight black suit and his hair is straightened to perfection. "I don't know about you ladies, but I feel the need to blame this curse on somebody and I'm blaming it on the whore Elle."

Ginny the ginger prude looks panic stricken, "Surely you don't mean that…"

Pansy looks intrigued, "You must be jock…I like you."

Jock nods, "Hermione looks so fierce today…doesn't she? She is one tough B-I-t-c-h I can tell you that."

They watch Hermione sit next to her son on the green grass and pull him up on her lap. She moves her fingers through his hair and talks to him.

Jock smiles at Pansy, "Darling, you must be Hermione's right-hand whore Pansy!"

Pansy smiles and flusters her eyelashes, "That's me!"

Jock turns to Ginny, "You are the wonderful Ginger…right?"

"Ginny…" she corrects.

He smiles, "I'm calling you ginger, it's your stripper name…darling. Much more settle with me. I hate when names sound to suburban or biblical. Makes me feel all catholic school girl being fucked in front of a nun on Sunday morning in the front pew. Just a little too hot."

Pansy laughs, she really liked him. Why she hadn't met him before she would never know. Ginny is pale…it was like the man gay version of Pansy!

Mary swallows her crying and looks at Jock, "Hello."

Jock smiles, "you must be the single mother Mione pimped out! Mary…I'm going to call you brown suga…Kay? Mary is way to biblical….it scares me."

Mary nods, "alright?" Jock really was crazy.

Pansy smiles, "So do you just bother Draco for business or pleasure?"

Jock raises and eyebrow and smirks evilly, he sips a martini "Why…do you need my services?"

Pansy looks excited, "maybe…what do I pay for a good few minutes of husband annoyance and comfort zones being breached?"

"A few galleons sweetie, my services don't come cheap."

Pansy hands him ten galleons, "its worth it…he has been getting no my nerves lately."

Jock smiles and hugs her, "Okay so point me towards your husband Darling."

Pansy points over to a group of men, "The hot black man."

Jock looks intrigued, "You gots you some chocolate honey, okay so fill me in on his annoyances. For instance Draco's is his hair…"

Pansy smiles and grabs his arm, "Ill get him away from the other men, and his annoyances are people touching his chain or his face…"

Jock smiles and interlocks his arm in hers, "This is the beginning to a beautiful friendship." They begin to walk over towards the men.

Ginny and Mary follow, Pansy and Hermione were just plain mean to there husbands.

-

-

-

Hermione sat with her son, she kissed the top of his head and held him, "You okay?"

He nods quietly, he is frowning and has finished crying and resorted to a spot on the grass away from aunts and uncles pinching his cheeks and stupid people he didn't know ruffling his hair!

"You want to know what makes mummy feel better?" She asks her grieving son.

He nods and leans against her, soaking up his mother's sweet scent that automatically makes him feel loved and comforted.

"Ill tell you a poem, okay?" She rocks him back and forth. "When I must leave you for a little while please do not grieve and shed wild tears and hug your sorrow to you through the years. But start out bravely with a gallant smile; and for my sake and in my name live on and do things the same. Feed not your loneliness on empty days, but fill each walking hour in useful ways, reach out your hand in comfort and in cheer. I in turn will comfort you and hold you near; and never, never be afraid to die for I am waiting for you in the sky."

He hiccups and starts to cry. She can only hold him. "Max, you know Grandma is in heaven with Captain?"

He looks at her, "Really?"

She wipes his tears, "Yeah, and I bet she is still yelling at him for getting up on her lap too."

He laughs…his grandma had a real problem when she came over, Captain loved her and would follow her until she sat down and would try to climb up on her lap. While she yelled and got annoyed after he would follow her into the bathroom and was way too big for her lap. Captain considered himself and grandchild too and did that often.

Hermione looks at her son, "Was that a laugh?"

He shakes his head, "No…"

She starts tickling him, "Where you laughing….huh? Where you laughing?"

He cracks up laughing; his mum was really good at making him squeal in laughter. He was pleading with her to stop "Mummy! Hahahaha mum! NO! Mum!"

She stops and kisses his cheek, "Can you picture grandma walking around in the clouds?" Hermione puts on a funny voice, "Get away from me Captain! Err No not my lap! Get off my lap!"

Max is laughing and his innocent mind can believe it, he can see his grandma being chased by an oversized hound dog…while she is screaming throughout the clouds. It was like a spongebob episode in his mind, everything seemed just lighter and better. Hermione was glad he was still innocent minded, it made it easier for her.

-

-

Shaun sat next to Marline and was looking at her belly; his hands embrace the kicking baby's hideout. "Dude…there's really a kid in there?"

Marline looks at him and like they were little again she folded her arms and said sarcastically, "No it's an alien Shaun…"

He smiles like the big brother he was and said almost too seriously like he believed it, "See I knew it!"

"You're a rattlepated strumpet and your education lacks acceding levels!" she says upset and folding her arms.

Shaun sat there, his step-sister was way to smart and dorky for words. "English please…"

"You're a used up whore and you're stupid…" she smiled evilly like they were back at home in London.

"Oh yeah…well your babies an alien! So I don't know why you are all up in my grill!"

She hits her brother, "Seriously Shaun your hygiene used to lack excessively and it caused parasites to take residence up on your person."

He blinks and sits there he throws his head in his hands, "What the fuck woman! Stop playing with my mind….it hurts!" he starts acting like his brain is frying.

She laughs, "It was a compliment…sort of. I said that you used to smell but you look good now."

He looks at her and jokingly says, "If your alien talks like you do, I refuse to be around it!"

She hits him no the back of the head, "God Shaun you haven't changed!"

He rubs his head, he looks serious…which never happens with Shaun. Never ever, he was like the joker, he never stopped joking.

Marline looks at him, "What wrong?"

He is a man and he tries not to cry, "Mum isn't here to break us apart is she?" It hurts to see someone like Shaun in pieces…he starts to breakdown.

Marline sits there and holds him, fighting back tears of her own, "I know bro…it sucks…it sucks badly."

Wendy sits next to them, "Come on babe, its going to be alright…it's going to be fine."

Marline looks at Wendy, "You have a great husband you know that?"

Wendy strokes the balling man's hair, "Yeah…I know."

-

-

-

It was that night after the funeral and after Draco had finished the documents, he went upstairs to find Hermione asleep. Max was asleep on her side and close to her. Teagan on top of Hermione's chest asleep peacefully. They were still wearing there funeral clothes and there faces swollen from crying. However Teagan looked peaceful to hear her mum's heartbeat and laying on top of Hermione's breasts. The dogs laid at there feet and even the cat was lying next to the family. There shoes kicked off on the floor around the room.

It was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw. They were watching home videos on the projection screen. The one playing was Hermione and Draco holding Max right after he was born. Hermione was damp from sweat and crying hysterically. He sees himself holding back tears himself. Emily looks at her first grandchild and says to Draco on the video, "He looks like you Draco…he is your son." It was one of those proud moments Draco remembers like it was yesterday. He looks from the screen to see his sleeping family. How could something bad happen and have something so beautiful be right in front of him?

One thing was clear. They said Malfoys have everything, and looking at his family asleep…his beautiful wife and beautiful children. It was true. Malfoys had everything in the world. He was the luckiest bastard in the world.

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it. I don't know If Ill be able to review for awhile…were going to San Francisco this week. And… (Grunts painfully and mumbles) My mother in law is coming! SOMEONE KILL ME! Ill try to update! That's why it's been hard to update my other stories! R&R thanks darlings for reading. I'm going to go pick up my baby and go pack. Love you guys!


End file.
